yogabbagabbafandomcom-20200213-history
Eat/Transcript
This is a transcript of the Season 1 episode "Eat". Transcript (footsteps) (SLOW ELECTRONIC ROCK MUSIC) * (cello music playing) (howling) YO GABBA GABBA! Muno! (Yo, right!) Children: HES TALL AND FRIENDLY Dj Lance Rock: Foofa! Children: SHES PINK AND HAPPY Dj Lance Rock:. Brobee! Children: The little green one. Dj Lance Rock: Toodee! Children: She likes to have fun. Dj Lance Rock: Plex! Boys And Girls: A magic robot. Let's all come and play with DJ Lance Rock today. Chorus: Yo gabba gabba! Yo gabba gabba! Yo gabba gabba! Yo gabba gabba! Yo gabba gabba! Yo! Kids: Eat! Hello, friends. It's lunchtime. Hey, everyone. It's lunchtime. Time to eat! Here you go, Brobee. Time to eat! Mmm! I'm gonna eat, yeah. Yummy, yummy. Gonna eat, yeah! Yummy, yummy. Chicken! (Yeah!) In my tummy. Party, party. (Yeah!) In my tummy. Cheese! (Yeah!) In my tummy. Party, party. (Yeah!) In my tummy. Juice! (Yeah!) In my tummy. Yeah! There's a party in my tummy. (So yummy. So yummy.) Now, there's a party in my tummy. (So yummy. So yummy, yummy.) Hey, there's a party in my tummy. (So yummy. So yummy.) Now, there's a party in my tummy. (So yummy. So yummy, yummy.) Yummy, yummy! sobbing Huh? Why are you sad? (We want to go to the party, the party in your tummy.) Carrots want to go to the party in my tummy? (Yeah!) Oh! Well, do green beans want to go to the party in my tummy? (Yeah!) Well, okay! Let's go! Carrots! (Yeah!) In my tummy. Party, party. (Yeah!) In my tummy. Green beans! (Yeah!) In my tummy. Party, party. (Yeah!) In my tummy. There's a party in my tummy. (So yummy. So yummy.) Now, there's a party in my tummy. (So yummy. So yummy, yummy.) Now, there's a party in my tummy. (So yummy. So yummy.) So, there's a party in my tummy. (So yummy. So yummy, yummy.) Now, there's a party in my tummy. (So yummy. So yummy.) Now, there's a party in my tummy. (So yummy. So yummy, yummy.) Yummy, yummy! I love the party in my tummy! Holland: My name is Holland. I like to dance. Animals are friends! Kitty is my friend (kitty) Puppy is my friend (puppy) Giraffe is my friend So I'll be nice to them Eagles are my friends (eagles) Gorillas are my friends (gorillas) Chipmunks are my friends (chipmunks) So let's be nice to them We can learn from them Penguins are my friends Parakeet, my friend Goldfish are my friends So let's be nice to them Bunnies are my friends Elephant, my friend Kangaroo, my friend So let's be nice to them Lobsters are your friend Starfish and mice are your friend Hippos are your friends So let's be nice to them We can learn from them We can share with them Grow our hair with them Run from that bear with them Bear! Look out! It's a bear! But bears are my friends too Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts